One and a Half Years Later: OYL the Rewrite
by Kirbymon11
Summary: Once again, we travel back in time to one year after the events of Sonic 3 and Knuckles. This time around, some things are a little different-but there's still plenty of chaos, exciting adventures, and new friendships! And best of all, I assure you it's written better! Original story will be taken down when this is completed. T for language and minimal violence.
1. Chapter 1: Taking a Gamble

One and a Half Years Later: OYL the Rewrite

By Kirbymon (-^.^-)^

AN: So, how many of you remember One Year Later? I'm pretty sure most of you don't, as it was my first fic and wasn't particularly popular...nor was it very good, looking back at it. I mean, it wasn't _terrible_, especially for a first fic, but it was pretty sloppy and I found myself cringing a few times. So, in celebration of me _finally_ deciding to get back to OYL2, here's an updated, more well-written version of my very first fanfic!

Now, aside from the obvious grammar edits, I will also be making some major alterations in the plot. Probably the biggest change will be the final battle. I've completely omitted the Master Form from my own little chronology, so expect a very different climax. Basically, _most_ of the plot will be identical to the first edition's, but it will be written differently. This will also be uploaded in actual chapters this time, and the word "perspectives" will now be "POVs", because "perspectives" sound too formal nowadays (:P).

So, without further ado, here's the first chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me how this is compared to the old version!

(Fun Fact: This was originally to be titled "One Year Later: Director's Cut", but I think the final title was much more clever, especially considering that it will most likely be almost a year and a half later since the original fic was completed by the time this whole story is uploaded.)

* * *

Sonic's POV

You know, I'm pretty notorious for taking risks. Not that I can help it...I just find life way too dull without the thrill of peril and excitement. The destination I chose for our vacation after the destruction of the Death Egg is a perfect example of my love of taking chances...even though the possible consequences that would occur under normal circumstances wouldn't exactly be considered "death-defying".

Have you guessed yet? No? Well, I tell you then: I chose to head off to Angel Island.

If you know anything about my past adventures, you're most likely thinking: "What the hell is wrong with you, Sonic? You're just asking for a fight at this point!" To that, I reply; Yes, I know I'm an idiot. Was I expecting to get into a never-ending one-on-one clash to the death? Yeah, probably. Was I really _afraid_? Hell no. After all, it was just that echidna asshat.

For those of you who are scratching their heads in confusion right now, let me elucidate: approximately one year before I decided to embark on this little holiday, that jerk Dr. Robotnik and his giant Death Star ripoff had crash-landed on this place known as Angel Island. Angel Island is an island that hovers in the sky-I kid you not-and is home to a mystical gemstone that can control the legendary Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald. Being the greedy tyrant that he is, Robuttnik wanted his greasy hands on it (fun fact, I'm not being metaphorical here-with all the stress he goes through, his palms are probably as sweaty as a pig).

As I would soon find out, that emerald was protected pretty damn well: or at least, you would think so, as the guardian of the Master Emerald is an echidna with super strength and durability...he isn't called "Knuckles" for nothing, you know. However, in my opinion, his name should be "Knucklehead", because when Robotnik lied to him about him being there on accident and that my sidekick Tails and I were jewel thieves who wanted the emerald, he fell for it immediately, no questions asked. Although, to be fair, 'Buttnik was the first person he'd ever met in his short life and he'd never heard about his reputation, but that's besides the point.

In the end, Robotnik ended up showing his true colors to Knuckles, who _finally_ got what was coming to him in the form of electrocution and a stolen emerald-and while I was secretly relishing seeing that punk getting a taste of his own medicine, I knew the real enemy was Robotnik. Tails and I set off to retrieve the Master Emerald from Robotnik's clutches and save Angel Island from sitting in the ocean forever (not that I can see how that would harm it, but apparently it does _something_, because Knuckles was freaking out as he was talking about it and looked like he had just seen a ghost).

Long story short, we succeeded. The Master Emerald was back on Angel Island, and Knuckles and I had parted on good terms...for the most part, anyway. I still wanted to kick his ass for what he'd done to us (seriously, getting run over by a boulder freaking _hurts_). Anyway, I must've had one too many beers at some point, because one year later, I decided to just barge in on him and ask if we could take a vacation on his island, as if he wasn't going to get pissed at us. Aside from the thrill of possibly getting to duel Knuckles, that island _was_ a spectacular place-it had everything from beaches and jungles to water parks and carnivals...it was a thrill-seeker's dream.

...You still don't think my reasons are very rational, do you? All you can think about is me running into Knuckles and just like that-bam-vacation ruined. Well, you'd actually be right, for the most part, because most of our time there wasn't much of a vacation at all. It was terribly short, too...but whatever. I guess it's my fault for being a dumbass, huh? Then again, I love adventures. Perhaps my stupidity was a good thing, in this case.

I'm being confusing again, aren't I? Well, I'll get to explain what I'm talking about eventually. By the way, did I mention that I dragged Tails along with me into this mess?

* * *

Tails' POV 

Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. My best friend in the whole wide world and my hero. As great of a guy as he is, he can still be such an idiot sometimes.

Of course, I didn't realize this until about two years or so after I'd met the blue blur, when he decided to get some R and R at the worst possible location for us to go to, and brought me along for the ride. Or should I say, "got on his knees and begged me to go after I was smart enough to refuse following hearing where we were going, then resorted to dragging me across the floor by the tails-yes, both of them-because he was sad and desperate".

Why was I so pessimistic about this little trip, you ask? Well, let's just say I wasn't too fond of Sonic's hot-headed rival...or his attitude, anyway. I knew that he was on our side, but he was always irritated and aggressive. He wouldn't give us a break when we first met him, even after explaining for the umpteenth time that we were the good guys and Robotnik was the bad guy. And for some reason, I had a strange feeling that even after the "surprising twist" that had happened back at the Hidden Palace, followed by us getting the one object that he unjustly accused us of stealing back from the _real_ villain, that echidna still didn't completely trust us.

Yet here was Sonic, rambling on about how everything was going to be great as I reluctantly flew the Tornado to Angel Island, his voice brimming with overconfidence. I just sat there and constantly reminded him that we were more likely to get ourselves into trouble than have some kind of dream vacation. Of course, once Sonic has his mind set on something, there's no way to get him to forget about it. So, off to Angel Island we went, with me regretting what I was doing throughout the whole plane ride.

It turns out what happened was a little different from what I expected...but let's just say that bad feeling in my gut turned out right for the most part.

* * *

Knuckles' POV

One year. One measly year since the adventure that changed my life for the _second_ time, as if losing my entire tribe-no, everyone of my entire _kind_-wasn't enough. After that encounter with that cocky hedgehog and annoying fox and that dick-headed talking egg, I was beginning to think I'd never catch a break. Then a year passed without any disturbances, and I was beginning to settle back into my old life again.

Of course, the blue bastard had to come back just as that was happening. Go figure.

It was just like any other day on Angel Island at first. I was perched on the steps of the Master Emerald shrine, meditating like I usually do in the late morning. Just as I was beginning to slip into deep concentration, I heard the whir of a plane engine.

That snapped me out of my thoughts immediately. I jumped up and looked tentatively to the sky, ready for any kind of attack whatever was up there might land. All I saw was a red biplane nearing the island, a blueish-looking figure poised on the plane's wings. My heart skipped a beat. I recognized that plane.

Sonic.

I wasn't sure what _he_ wanted after a whole year, but I had a strange feeling I wouldn't be too keen on it.

Turns out I was right-I wasn't.

* * *

Well, there you go. What do you think? I'm pretty proud of myself, actually, I think I did a better job showing the trio's emotions, which were much more in-character than the original version's (except for maybe Tails dissing Sonic). I can't wait to hear your opinions, guys! Toodles~!


	2. Chapter 2: Searching Far and Wide

Hey, look! I'm alive! WOOOOOOO!

Ok, ok. In all seriousness, I really do realize how inactive I've been recently, and I honestly apologize for that. I could ramble on about school and writer's block and my SRB2 addiction like I usually do, but it's probably better to make this short, sweet, and to the point: I'm trying here. I'm sorry.

In other news, the one year anniversary of the publishing of the original OYL, Mourning, and Sunset Sorrow passed on the 10th-11th. I'd like to thank everyone who has been keeping up with me since those first three stories (even though they were mostly TERRIBLE) and giving me continued support! It's been a long year...here's to another year of (hopefully) more frequent and better writing!

Speaking of current projects, I know I have a couple of fans out there who are sending me imaginary hate mail for updating this before Forever Bound, so let me address that issue-COOL YO' SHIT IT'S NOT CANCELLED. That's all I can promise, however. The combination request is way harder to write than I initially thought, and I have to erase half the story to settle both of your needs. Sorry...I will _try _to have it out before July, but the end of the year is of course riddled with finals, so I may be busy.

Also, OYL the first turns one-and-a-half June 10th. There goes the deadline...

Anyhoo, I've been rambling too much. Let's just get this over with before I fall asleep over here. By the way, thanks a bunch to PuppyPaw for reviewing chapter 1! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Sonic's POV

After what felt like the longest, most drawn-out plane trip of my life, I spotted a tiny speck on the horizon. "Tails!" I shouted over the loud whirring of the plane engine, "I think I've spotted the island!"

"Alright," Tails replied obediently, albeit a little anxiously as well. He flicked a switch, and the plane began to accelerate. I had to grip the wing tightly to avoid falling to my doom. After about a minute or so, we were only a few feet away from the floating landmass. "Well, we're here," I announced, leaping off the wing and landing on flocculent grass. I gazed at the lush jungle in wonder. Angel Island looked even more scenic than it had a year ago.

Tails climbed out of the plane's cockpit and stood beside me. "At least the Knucklehead's been tending to his little garden here," I deadpanned, quietly snickering to myself at the thought of Knuckles gardening like a little old lady. "Yeah," he agreed in an uninterested manner. I nudged him. "Come on, lighten up, buddy," I told him, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Uh...well, for starters, getting both our faces beat in," he pointed out. I sighed and rolled my eyes in response. "Stop being such a pessimist, man!" I groaned, "We're on vacation! You're supposed to be excited!"

"May I remind you that you picked the home of an irritable recluse as our vacation spot?" He said, slapping his palm to his face, "If there's any 'excitement' to be had, it'll be from the _fear_ of getting _killed_ by a three-foot-seven _madman_!"

"He's not a madman. He's just territorial!"

"Yeah, territorial like a rabid animal. Oh wait, he _is_ an animal! Ha, that makes this whole thing even better, right?"

I was kind of getting sick of the fox's sarcastic remarks by this point. I sighed wearily. "Tails, maybe you should go find a better place to park the plane, m'kay? I'm gonna go take a look around and see if we can find some place to hang out."

"Whatever. Good luck avoiding Mr. Sunshine," he replied, hopping back into the plane. He must've _really_ feared that Knucklehead, because he normally would've clung to me like glue.

"Who said I wanted to avoid him? Maybe I could teach him a lesson or two," I joked, cracking my knuckles.

"_Sonic!_"

I rolled my eyes. _So uptight._ "Yeah, alright, mom. Later." I zoomed off at the speed of sound before Tails could protest. I grinned as I dashed through the jungle. _Now the real fun begins._

* * *

Tails's POV

I frowned as I watched Sonic get farther away from me in only seconds. "He really doesn't know what he may have to deal with, does he?" I said to myself. "Then again, this _is_ the hero of Mobius we're talking about. He's beaten him before, and he can do it again...I just hope he doesn't just go throwing himself head first into danger."

Despite trying to reassure myself, I just couldn't help but worry. I started up the plane's engine, and with a short sputter, the Tornado was vibrating and ready to fly. I flicked some switches, took hold of the control, and slowly elevated the plane into the air.

I tried to concentrate on maneuvering the plane, but my thoughts were practically 99% Sonic and Knuckles, 1% Tornado. Where would I park the thing, anyway? The island was ginormous! How would we get to the plane without getting lost and/or seriously hurt?

Finally, after much contemplation and confusion, I found a decent spot to park near a beach area. It was far away from where the squirrels and such lived, so we didn't have to worry about them mooching our food stash. Besides, it was really nice in the nature department-the water was bright and clear, the sand was sparkling brighter than a diamond, and seagulls chirped happily in the air. I had to give feral-boy some credit, he really _did_ take good care of the environment.

Too bad I was too anxious to give it much thought.

Immediately, I twirled my twin appendages rapidly and took to the air in order to locate my rash friend. Did I forget to mention I could do that? Physically illogical, I know, but it's really the only reason I've been able to survive these past couple adventures, so I don't complain, despite my usual analytical nature. Even though I'm pretty sure my tail/butt muscles are thinning out little by little since I spend 70% of my time flying, but whatever. It's sure better than _walking_ to navigate this tropical labyrinth.

Anyway, enough about my strange anatomy. I flew up as high as I could so I had a solid bird's-eye view, then went down every path possible. Who knows where that unpredictable hedgehog could've gone?

After at least twenty minutes of fruitless searching, my muscles were beginning to tire and ache, signifying that I really had to land soon. Rotating your tails like that can do that to you. I slowed the whirring of my tails and landed near a tree that had brown leaves for some reason. My exhausted tails drooped to the ground as I caught my breath. That must've been some kind of new personal best for flight duration, which I would've been proud of if it weren't for the endless worry taking over my brain.

Of course, I had to take at least a half-hour break from flying, so it looked like I was going the rest of the search on foot. _Yep. Vacation._

* * *

Knuckles' POV

Like any good guardian, I wasn't just going to sit there and wait for the hedgehog to come to me. I was going to find _him_ and find out on my own what he was up to, whether he liked it or not. Not to say that was going to be completely easy, seeing as he ran at _ridiculous_ speeds, and I mean _ridiculous_. If I'm not mistaken, he can pretty much break the sound barrier. Gotta give him some credit where credit is due, that's no easy feat.

Fortunately for me, I wasn't too slow, either. Probably just a little bit slower than him, in fact. But most importantly of all, I knew the geography of the island like the back of my hand. Which is actually pretty hard in itself to get used to; it's not everyone who has fuckin' _spikes _protruding from their knuckles. But that's besides the point.

For every little hiding spot Sonic could find, I knew ten of them. Every little nook and cranny was stored in my memory banks. He can run, but he sure as hell can't hide. _That _I was sure of.

Not to mention the aerial advantage. If your head just exploded from that statement, make sure you're sitting down for this one.

I found the highest tree in my general area and began to scale it until I reached the highest branch. Thankfully, the branches in this jungle were incredibly thick, so I was able to stand on it no problem. Okay, mind explosion in 3...2...1. I leapt off the brach, reaching the highest possible altitude I could, then spread out my body and trapped the air under my dreadlocks. This put me into a steady, easy-to-maneuver glide. Yep, because flying marsupials are 100% common. Er, were, before everyone but me became extinct. Don't even start asking how this is possible, because my response will be "Do I look like Einstein to you?"

Anyway, back to Operation "Exterminate Intruders". I glided around for a little bit, lowering my altitude slightly to check certain alcoves and such. After twenty minutes or so of no results, I decided it would be easier to travel on foot for the time being. I landed in the middle of what I call "The Charred Jungle," which was the area Fatass McGee burned down with his robot mooks. It was all but fully recovered, with some leaves and trees here and there that were dead and brown, but it had actually fared alright. I personally was surprised at how fast it grew back.

I wandered around for a while, again checking crevices and such frequently. Before long, I heard the resounding _crunch_ of leaves and twigs being stomped on, and it wasn't coming from me. I smirked _About time._

I his in a nearby bush and kept watch, careful not to let him know I was hiding. I could hear his footsteps become louder and louder as he approached...and he finally came into view.

The first thing I noticed were the two tails sticking out of his-_Wait, what-?_

* * *

HA. HA. Bet you didn't see _that_ coming. Sorry folks, but you're gonna have to wait 'till next chapter to see the fated confrontation. And yes, in case you didn't notice during the reading...Knuckles and Tails were searching for Sonic at the same time. Now, in case you're looking at me strangely, let me explain:

In both Tails and Knuckles's sections of the chapter, they spend twenty minutes in the air, then land.

They both see no sign of Sonic.

Tails hints at the fact that he's in the Charred Jungle- "I slowed the whirring of my tails and landed near a tree that had brown leaves for some reason."

So the big question is, where exactly _is_ Sonic? You'll just have to wait 'till next time to find out...

Before we end this helluva chapter, I want to go over a few things. First, the ages. Sonic and Tails are a wee bit older, Tails being 10 and Sonic being 16. Because I couldn't decide whether I wanted Knux to be older or younger than Sonic, they're the same age- again, 16. I made Sonic and Tails older because the personalities I'm going for suit their older selves rather than they're younger selves, despite that this takes place in the Classic Era. And speaking of personalities...

**Sonic** is intended to be the laid-back yet adventurous hedgehog that we all know and love dearly. He has a sarcastic sense of humor and makes light of many things that others would be concerned about, but when his friends or the world are in danger, he can become serious in the blink of an eye.

**Tails** has grown a more adult personality over the years, even picking up Sonic's sarcasm. Despite coming off as a cynical kid who doesn't take risks at all, he's usually happy to accompany Sonic on his adventures, if only because he feels he needs to keep him out of trouble. Even though he's younger in reality, Tails feels it's his responsibility to look over his hyperactive brother.

**Knuckles** is pretty much a foil of Sonic, with his philosophy being "seriousness first, happy-go-lucky fun time second". However, like the other characters, he still has somewhat of a sense of humor, albeit a little more blunt and bitter (hence the whole "mind blown" ordeal). Despite seeming cold and calculating, deep inside he cares deeply for all living beings, and secretly longs to be loved. This part of his personality relates to my headcanon of his past, which will be explained later on (if Forever Bound doesn't do it first).

So, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and here's to me actually finishing this story before 2050! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more ass to kick on SRB2.


End file.
